DE 41 09 118 C2 describes a system where the analysis system is formed by an analyzer and test cuvettes, with a plurality of test cuvettes of a batch, combined in a cuvette package, being transported to the user or to the analyzer. The test cuvettes are each provided with an identifier in the form of a one-dimensional bar code. The identifier contains information about the type of the cuvette test, i.e., about the analyte that can be determined using the cuvette test, or about the type of reagent present for that purpose in the test cuvette. The analyzer includes a memory with a database that stores reagent data types of cuvette tests and reagents, which date can be used for measurement and the evaluation of the measurement. Examples of reagent data are batch-specific correction factors, shelf life information etc., which each have to be input manually into the analyzer, since the storage capacity of the bar code is insufficient to hold this information.
A manual input of reagent data is error-prone and cumbersome.